


A Good Thing

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Handholding, High School AU, M/M, Make it STOP, bakesale, god this just rots my teeth, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan
Summary: Happy Birthday Lina!! You're a good bean and Ilu <3





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBenliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lina!! You're a good bean and Ilu <3

Lance sprawled out in his chair, head lolling back as his hand edged towards another cookie. “Hunk I’m _bored_! Why can’t we go do somethiiiing?” He looked up with a pout as Hunk rolled his eyes, smile playing on his lips.

 

“You’re the one who volunteered to help with this Lance,” Hunk chided, snatching the plate of cookies out of his reach. “And stop eating the cookies! This is to fund your field trip idea you dork.”

 

“At least I’m a lovable dork,” Lance batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend, smiling coyly. “And this lovable dork deserves your delicious cookies after all my hard work.” He leaned over Hunk to reach for the plate again, a glimmer of determination shining in his eyes. Hunk just laughed as the cuban boy’s tongue perched between his lips, making little straining sounds as he just barely brushed the plate.

  
“Sorry Lance, but these are for sale. Our profits, you can’t eat them...no matter how much...work you did or did not do.”

 

Lance gasped in mock hurt. “Hunk! My love..my darling..are you insinuating I haven’t been working this entire time?” At Hunk’s look he pouted. “What about the signs?”

 

“Pidge.”

 

“The lemonade was-”  


“Keith,” Hunk interjected.  
  
“But the delivery was..” Lance paused. “Okay that was Shiro, but the advertisement was all me and my charisma.” He plopped himself down in his boyfriend’s lap and kissed his cheek. “And I’m keeping you company.” He grinned widely as Hunk wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled his cheek.

 

“Yeah alright, I’ll give you that.” Hunk just shook his head, fighting the widening smile making an appearance. "What am I gonna do with you Lance," he hummed, lifting the boy up over his shoulder. "You're still not getting anymore cookies."  
  
Lance's responding whine was enough to make Hunk want to give in, just about. He wasn't into the whole spoil the boyfriend at all times. Okay, that was a lie. He was completely into that, but frankly Hunk had a task of selling cookies to complete. It was for Lance after all, the water park had been his idea and he was so excited about it. How could Hunk bear to see him disappointed by not being able to go because of all of their stock being eaten?

 

"Huuuunk, please? Just one?" Lance broke him out of his thoughts and he laughed, shaking his head.

 

"Nope, not now. But if you're good, I'll make you something later." Hunk promised, extending his pinkie. Lance grinned and locked his around his boyfriend's, each kissing their thumb. "Good, now the sooner we sell these the sooner I can make something delicious for you."

 

Lance nodded, settling down and using his best charms to sell the snacks and baked goods.

 

~~

 

Lance cheered on the bus, laughing along with the others as Hunk watched him with a small smile. The trip to the water park would be a long one, but definitely worth it to see Lance this excited. He bit his tongue as they went over a bump and Lance nearly went flying over the seat.

 

"You alright there buddy?" He kept his voice as casual as possible as his boyfriend sat with a sheepish smile. "Looks like you almost took a tumble."

 

"Maybe a small one," Lance admitted, carefully intertwining their fingers out of sight of the other students. While Hunk was open about his sexuality, they had decided to keep their relationship on the down low, mostly for Lance's sake. Only a few really knew about them, and Hunk was okay with that. Sure he'd love to be able to openly spoil his boyfriend, to kiss him softly and hold his hand when they walked through the halls, but he would go at Lance's pace.  He'd do anything for Lance really, short of murder.

 

"Well be careful, alright?" Hunk smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over the other's knuckles. "I'd hate to have to make sure you didn't crack open your skull before you got a chance to ride the-"

 

"The Master Blaster 3000," interrupted Lance with a grin. "Don't worry babe, you'll have to do better than a bus to get rid of me."

 

Hunk just shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Why would I want to get rid of you, I love you, you dork," he whispered in reply, chuckling at the flush that flooded Lance's cheeks. "Sorry Lance, I think I'll keep you around." He looked around, making sure no one was paying attention before kissing his hand gently.

 

Lance's squeak made it absolutely one hundred percent worth it. He loved when Lance turned pink like that, or how his voice went high pitched when he was embarrassed. It was endearing and adorable. "I-I..! _Hunk!"_ He whisper yelled, looking around. "Be careful!"

 

Hunk nodded, having the decency to give a sheepish smile. "Sorry babe, I promise I am being careful." At Lance's nod, Hunk relaxed back against the seat. "So there's some games and stuff, where you can get prizes...want me to win you something? A few hundred teddy bears?"

 

"Why would I want anymore teddy bears when my favorite one is already here?" Lance fluttered his eyelashes at him as the bus pulled to a stop at the entrance. "I want a few hundred dolphins though. That would be rad." He grinned brightly and stood with Hunk as their class milled about, grabbing bags and stepping off to head to the locker rooms. Hunk pulled him back a bit, out of view of the other students and teachers to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

Lance grinned widely and intertwined their fingers, dragging Hunk to hurry and change before dragging him through the park, ooh-ing and aah-ing at each slide and attraction. Eventually they found themselves on floaty tubes, drifting lazily in a large pool that circled the park. As they drifted along they linked hands, grinning and pulling closer together until their lips met.


End file.
